


Holding onto each other

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior





	

She was always surprised at how much her opinion of the room had changed over the years. Before the curse, she had found it rather creepy; especially after her and Regina had slapped each other right in front of it. After the curse, to her it had looked something out of a nightmare.  
Getting to know and like Regina more and more, the vault had become one of the safest places for her to be in Storybrooke. Now, she only associated it with Regina and her magic.

While she was thinking that, she looked around the room, and realized that it wasn’t as cold as it once was. She wondered if her comment about “turning on the heat” made to Regina the last time they were both there had made the other woman actually do some kind of spell to warm up the place.

Her eyes were now settling on Regina, who was holding a few vials in her hands; she looked like she was deep in her thoughts. Emma admired her concentration even in moments like this, moments where everything felt like it could’ve been lost in a single moment. Then her mind brought up a thought she was really hard trying to repress for the last week or so. But now that it had finally formed in her head, she kept glancing up at the brunette, and down again at her own hands.

“What?” asked Regina at the tenth glance from the blonde.

“What what?”

“If you have to say something, just say it.”

“I don’t…”  
  
“I can feel your eyes on me, Miss Swan,” said Regina with a roll of her eyes “I can’t concentrate on this if you keep doing that.”  
  
“You really want to know?” asked the blonde, looking at her trembling hand. By now she had realized Regina used ‘Miss Swan’ only when one of them, or in this case both, was in some kind of immediate danger.  
  
“Yes,” replied Regina, pouring the last ingredient, and putting down the vial.  
  
“Why aren’t you like that with me too?” she asked, placing her hands deep in her jeans’ pockets.  
  
“Like what?” asked the brunette, raising her eyebrow “You’ll need to be more specific than that.”  
  
“Like you were with Jasmine the other day,” said Emma, looking up for a moment and then at the ground “Why don’t you ever comfort me like that?”  
  
“I…” started Regina, trying to collect her thoughts on the matter “Well, you should talk… What about Elsa, Anna, Megara, Cinderella…”  
  
“Who told you about Ashley?” exclaimed the blonde, looking up and in the other woman’s direction “you weren’t even there.”  
  
“You just did, dear,” pointed out Regina with a smirk “plus it wasn’t that difficult to guess.”  
  
“What’s your point?”  
  
“My point is,” said Regina placing her hands on the table in front of her “you have comforted every single princess and queen that we have come across so far, except….”  
  
“Except?” asked the blonde, tilting her head.  
  
“Except me,” said Regina, looking down for the first time since they had started this conversation “I am a Queen too, after all.”  
  
“I didn’t…” said Emma, she couldn’t believe what she had just heard “I didn’t think you wanted me to.”  
  
“Well, I did try to hug you a few times,” admitted Regina at last.  
  
“When?” Emma’s eyes were almost popping out of her head.  
  
“When we were in New York, for example,” said the brunette, recalling the moment they had shared in Neal’s apartment “it’s not my fault you always take a few steps back whenever I try to get closer.”  
  
Emma’s mind was racing quickly, trying to absorb this new information. She mumbled something under her breath in response.  
  
“I didn’t get a single word of what you just said.”  
  
“I am afraid, Regina,” she said at last.  
  
“You are afraid? Of me?” asked the older woman, her voice filled with hurt “You still think I want to hurt you? After all this time?”  
  
You know I’d rather die myself than see you hurt, she thought in her own head, looking down at the potion in front of her.  
After they hadn’t found a real solution from having met Aladdin, besides a pair of sheers Emma had made sure everyone knew she didn’t want to use, Regina had tried to find another one to Emma’s vision. She had thought that if she was able to make the vision clearer in Emma’s mind, they would’ve had a clear idea of who was under the hood; and therefore have an advantage over them.  
  
“I’m not afraid of you, Regina,” said Emma, involuntarily taking a step back.  
  
“What are you afraid of then?” asked the brunette “you are doing it again, right now.”  
  
“I am afraid that I won’t be able to let you go…”  admitted the blonde at last, looking into deep brown eyes.  
  
“Oh…” was all Regina could say about this so not expected confession.  
  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” said Emma, when the other woman still hadn’t made a comment.  
  
Regina raised her eyebrow for a moment, then took a few steps toward the other woman; a smirk on her face.  
  
“What?” asked Emma, instinctively taking a step back.  
  
“Will you stop doing that?” exclaimed Regina, sounding half irritated “I am trying to hug you here.”  
  
“You are?”  
  
“I am,” said the older woman, still walking toward the other. The distance they had been putting between them becoming clearer by how much it took her to get close enough.  
  
“So…” Emma started, her eyes fixated on the other woman who was now closer than she had ever been in ages “how do we do this?”  
  
Regina looked up and down at the woman in front of her, she noticed how her whole body was shaking.  
  
“What is it?” she asked worried “are you having your vision again?”  
  
“What?” replied Emma, before realizing what her body was doing, the vision had nothing to do with it “Oh, I’m kind of nervous and…”  
  
“And?” Regina took the final step to get close enough, she could’ve just enveloped her arms around the blonde, but wanted to be sure that it was still okay for her to do so.  
  
“I am so scared, Regina,” she replied, her green eyes filling with tears.  
  
Regina’s eyes softened up instantly, and she quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. She knew now that what was scaring her wasn’t the thought of Regina being the hooded figure, Emma knew it couldn’t have been her. What she was afraid of was both women’s fate.  
  
Emma stiffened for a moment at the touch, then wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. She let her head settle on the other woman’s shoulder.  
  
They both instinctively tightened their arms around the other; both noticing how well they fit together.  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” said Regina after a few minutes.  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“I don’t,” she replied with a chuckle “but it’s us… we always find a solution.”  
  
Emma didn’t know how to reply to that, she trusted the other woman’s words. And even though she wasn’t 100 % sure they’d be able to beat fate this time, she didn’t want to think of the worst possible scenarios while in Regina’s arms either.  
  
  
What felt like ages later, Regina cleared her throat and said: “Em-ma?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“When you said you were afraid you wouldn’t be able to let me go,” she replied in a low voice “I don’t know how to do that either…”  
  
“Do you want me to…?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Do you think we should…” started Emma again “I mean, the potion…”  
  
“The potion needs at least another 30 minutes to rest,” pointed out the brunette.  
  
“So, what do we do?”  
  
“Well there is one solution,” said Regina in a matter of fact tone, making Emma think the hug was going to be over soon.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“See how long we can last like this,” replied the brunette, not nearly ready to let go. She raised a hand and made a quick spell to make their bodies feel like feathers, so they wouldn’t get tired for the too much standing up.  
  
“Regina?” said the blonde after a few more moments.  
  
“uh?”  
  
“You smell like cinnamon.” she said, both her voice and her body completely steady.  
  
“It’s the apple pies I have been baking.”  
  
“When do you have the time to bake in these days?” asked Emma raising her eyebrow. Between the Queen, Hyde, and all the untold stories, she was amazed they even had time to actually sleep.  
  
“Okay, I have been having cocoa with cinnamon,” admitted Regina at last “happy?”  
  
“Totally,” replied the blonde, a big goofy smile on her face.  
  
“Regina?” she added quickly.  
  
“Yes, dear?”  
  
“Why haven’t we done this before?”  
  
“Because you are two idiots, that’s why,” Henry’s voice filled the vault.  
  
“Henry,” exclaimed Regina.  
  
“Like mother like son,” pointed out Emma.  
  
Both mothers looked in the direction of their son at the same time, their arms still around the other.  
  
When they saw he was smiling at them widely, they both extended one of their arms toward him, inviting him to join the hug.  
  
Henry didn’t wait a moment, he threw himself at his moms, who hugged him tightly. He was happy that for once he hadn’t been the cause of his two moms hugging, but that they had gotten there all on their own.


End file.
